Class President
by perishedlove
Summary: Ayame thinks about his high school years as class president as he looks at pictures. He wonders why he wanted to be class president so much. Then his answer waltzes right through the door. Hints of AyameXHatori


Class President. What an honorable title bestowed upon just the right type of student. Someone responsible, someone reliable, someone who was looking to do some good for their school. Not a delinquent who was trying to be cool or silly. Ayame already had a lot of friends…so why did he feel the need to become this 'president'.

Ayame thought the past over as he glanced through the photo album of him and his friends in high school. His elbow was perched lightly on the edge of the open book and was supporting his head with his hand. His gold eyes roamed over the pictures in a mesmerized way as he deepened the research of his thoughts. His other hand turned the page to more pictures.

Then his gleaming eyes went wide with realization. The rectangle photo his eyes had stopped on was the answer to all his questions. Why did he feel the need to become class president? To put it simply, he did it to impress his friend who would have liked him anyway. He did it to make Hatori proud of him. He smiled slightly as he looked at the young man with short black hair. At that time, his hair didn't stray in front of his bad eye because he didn't have one. Hatori's dark murky eyes watched Ayame through the border of time. He didn't smile. He only stared.

Ayame spread his fingers across his eye, wondering what he must have been thinking at the time. He had wanted to make Hatori proud to call him his friend. It was his chance to make the other boy (at the time) believe he could be serious and work hard. But he ruined that with his antics to bend the rules and whatnot. He had wanted him to know he wasn't just a childish dreamer, he was dedicated and determined. Though by now, the only person who knew that was Shigure.

_"Gure-san…why is it Ha'ri never takes me seriously? I admire him so much and try to follow his example, but when I mess up…" His voice was coming out shaky and unsure of his words. What was also odd for the confident man, he sounded solemn. Not only that, he sounded sad. It made the dog of the zodiac turn away from the computer screen he had been looking his story over on. _

_"Aaya? Are you all right? You don't sound like yourself." Shigure stood up and padded over to the table the silver haired man sat at. Ayame was fretful and was playing with his hands in his lap. He shook his head furiously. He was mad at himself for even bringing such a thing up to his friend. He didn't want to trouble Shigure over stupid things like this. _

_"I don't know, Shigure, I don't know." Tears streamed from his eyes as Shigure sat next to Ayame and pulled him to his chest. He stroked his hair lightly and waited for the other to stop crying and tell him what was going on. _

The snake sighed as he recalled that day. As soon as his sobs died, Shigure made him explain everything to him about Hatori. It was so depressing and unlike them to talk like that, it had scared him. The moment Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru came home from school; he had jumped on the chance to leave. The next time he saw Hatori, he couldn't look him in the eye.

His eyes narrowed slightly at the sheer memory of the feeling he had that day. His pale hand flipped to a new page again. He often wondered what he felt for Hatori. He admired him dearly and had fun with the doctor, but he didn't know how to feel. He looked over a picture of 'The Three Musketeers'. Shigure was giving a peace sign and laughing at the camera while he himself was giving a wink and smile and had an arm around Hatori. Said cursed zodiac dragon had a hand on Shigure's shoulder and gave a small smile toward the camera. They looked like friends.

Ayame smirked. He held so much in his heart for those two. He and Shigure always kidded each other about being together and deeply in love, but they'd never actually done anything. He once asked Hatori if he loved him in a drunken state of mind and he vaguely remembered the answer. That made a smile break out on his face. Hatori had frowned in contemplation and said, "I don't know if I can…"

Hatori had once asked him a question too. He'd asked what snow became when it melted. Ayame hadn't even thought about it and had said water. Hatori had smiled at him. A real smile. It was such a glorious moment for him until the word 'no' left Hatori's mouth. "Then what?" Ayame had asked accusingly. The smile never faltered. "Spring…" Hatori had looked out the window then and said nothing more. Ayame left the room after that.

Another turn of the page. He laughed a bit as he looked over the pictures. He wanted to be class president to make Hatori appreciate him more. He wanted the man to love him. Like he loved Kana. A grin. He had become president, but Hatori never changed in his attitude toward him. It made him wonder.

Hatori suddenly snuck into the room and came up behind Ayame without him even noticing. "What are you looking at Aaya?" He used his nickname and he was interested in what he was doing. How nice.

"Oh nothing really, Ha'ri. Just glancing at old photos of us. Curious? Want to look too?" Ayame turned his attention from the book to the other.

Hatori froze in his searchings through one of his bags and looked thoughtful. "Maybe later. I have business to take care of. Ayame, you need to have your yearly check up." Ayame groaned ungratefully. He hated check ups, no matter who gave them. They were so boring. He glimpsed one last time at the pictures before following Hatori to his at-home office.

As he trailed the man inside the office, he thought about everything between he and Hatori. It reminded him of Shigure comforting him when he had broke down in his study. It was torture, but it was a pleasant torture. Ayame enjoyed Hatori so much. "Well, I see you've been well. That's good."

Slowly, but so sure the person who shed it was in misery, a tear slipped down Ayame's cheek ignored. "There's just one thing." Hatori wasn't looking at him. "Akito's orders, Ayame, nothing personal."

A cool hand was placed on his head. No wonder Hatori had been so nice to him today. He knew this would happen. Everyone probably knew. He looked into Hatori's eyes and saw great regret and unhappiness. "Hatori…do you think I was a good class president?" It was the only thing on his mind. He couldn't think to say anything else. He knew Hatori should have been class president. He would have done much better.

"Yes, yes I do. You surprised me." He paused and Ayame thought that was it. "You made me really proud." Then a blast hit him like nothing he had felt before and all the memories of sorrow and a warm Hatori dissipated from his mind. The only thing he felt his mind chanting was that he wanted to be a class president in Hatori's eyes. He always wanted to be. His mind kept saying it until even that disappeared.

He opened his eyes and shook his head lightly, making his sleek hair fly about him. "So am I done? Is the check up over?" His voice had changed a bit and seemed more oblivious then before. A sad smile crept to Hatori's features as he straightened up a few papers.

"Yes, Ayame. It's all over now."

* * *

**_-PL_**

**_Ayamehas always been my favorite. I love to explore his relationship with Hatori, Yuki, or Shigure. _**


End file.
